


The Navy Blue Box

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Seonghwa is surprising Hongjoong with a small gift called engagement ring inside the navy blue box. But will Hongjoong say yes?-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 13





	1. The Navy Blue Box

Hongjoong has been together with the twenty four year old Park Seonghwa. Well, they have been together for already seven years, long and strong. They may have fights yet it would be resolved easily. There's no measuring tool that could measure how Seonghwa loves Hongjoong. He treats Hongjoong as if he's a hundred dollar diamond. No, _a priceless one_.   
  


Seonghwa happily placed the strawberry cake on the table which he had bought earlier. He knew how much Hongjoong likes strawberry cakes and decided to go and buy one for their seventh anniversary. Seonghwa opened the box and took the cake out. After that, he took the plates and utensils they'll be using for dinner. That's not it, there's a wonderful surprise Seonghwa would give Hongjoong. He knew, it's time.  
  


After preparing, Seonghwa sat down and waited for Hongjoong. Anytime, he'll come. Seonghwa can't remove the smile from his face by just thinking how Hongjoong would react about the surprise. Well, no one knows but then, who knows. The doorbell rang, indicating that he might be already there. Seonghwa stood up and opened the door, welcoming a fine specimen of man named Hongjoong. "Good evening, Hwa. Let's get in?" Hongjoong said after giving Seonghwa a quick kiss.  
  


Seonghwa closed the door and sat in front of Hongjoong. They both ate in silence until Seonghwa started to talk. "I can't believe it, Joong. We have been together for seven years," Seonghwa held Hongjoong's hand that's on the table and he saw Hongjoong smiling weakly. "You know, I would do everything for you and thank you. Thank you for staying with me for the past seven years. Thank you for letting me to be with you and handle your personality. Thank you for letting me to love you, and thank you because you existed, Hongjoong."   
  


Tears started to fall from the both eyes of both men. They can't help but be emotional. After the hardships they have gone through, here they are, still staying together. "So Hongjoong, would you spend the rest of your life with me and be my other half?" Seonghwa took a navy blue box from the suit he's wearing and looked at Hongjoong who's in tears. "You know, Hwa, I love you very much. But," Seonghwa's heart begun racing at what Hongjoong was about to say. Hongjoong smiled. "I should be the one doing that. _I should be the one proposing_ , Hwa." Seonghwa chuckled and Hongjoong held his face. "I would, Hwa. I would spend the rest of my lifetime with you."  
  


Hongjoong stood up and hugged Seonghwa who's crying too. "I love you so much," Hongjoong whispered. "I love you too, Joong. More than anything else." Both of them ate dinner with puffy eyes and smiles. That night was just perfect for them. Nothng else could explain how thankful, grateful and joyful Seonghwa is. They're now both in bed with Seonghwa resting his head on Hongjoong's shoulder. Slowly he held the small hands of Hongjoong. "Won't you sleep yet?" Hongjoong asked. "After you."  
  


Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong who's peacefully sleeping at the moment. His little bean, the first boy who smiled at him on the first day of school, the first and only the boy who he has fallen for has became the person he'd protect, love and care the most: Hongjoong. He's marrying Hongjoong. _Unbelievable_ , Seonghwa would thought every second after Hongjoong said yes. I mean, he's just very happy with the result after he went through a lot of decision making and battling with himself. Seonghwa sighed and stood up. He went to the kitchen and drank water, afterwards he wenr back to the bed and slept beside Hongjoong.  
  


Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes and the warm ray of sunshine from the small window by his desk welcomed him. He smiled and turned around to see Seonghwa who's still sleeping. He brushed of some hair on Seonghwa's face and kissed his forehead. "Let me do the work for for wedding, Hwa. It'll be the most memorable for you." Hongjoong immediately stood up, took the towel and went to the shower. Making everything quick, Hongjoong stepped out of the bathroom and still seeing Seonghwa asleep.   
  


Hongjoong went to the kitchen right after he has dressed up. He cooked a simple meal for him and his lover. He doesn't usually cook, but well, he's in a good mood that's why he'd be making good food. Hongjoong tipped toe towards the shelf to get the yellow and blue bowl up there. Still trying to reach, a familiar arm helped him to get the bowls. "My Joongie is so tiny," Seonghwa welcomed Hongjoong with a kiss on his forehead. Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa for a moment, appreciating the wet look of the older. "You know, Hwa, I still think about how a person like you exists. Like, you're so ethereal, so unreal."  
  


Seonghwa chuckled with what Hongjoong said and kissed the tip of his nose, "Silly Joong. Come one, let's prepare the breakfast." Hongjoong followed Seonghwa, and together they ate breakfast with jokes and cheesy comments about each other. While picking the clothes they would both wear for work, Hongjoong was surprised with a sudden hug from the back and saw Seonghwa. "Why, Hwa?" Seonghwa gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, "Let me fix your necktie." His delicate hands landed on the soft piece of clothing wrapped around the younger's neck. "Sometimes I just wanted to be a necktie, don't you know that?"  
  


Hongjoong raised an eyebrow to Seonghwa, reacting to that lackadaisical comment, "Eh? Why?" Seonghwa tightened the knot and looked at Hongjoong, "So I could just be around you. You know, being tied on you for the rest of the day." Hongjoong smiled at Seonghwa's sweet words, he was never this spoiled with the sweetest words, only if he was surrounded by Seonghwa. How cheesy right? But what do we do, they're too in love. "But I would prefer you, just being Park Seonghwa. I would remove the necktie anyways, it couldn't cuddle me at night." Seonghwa's smile grew wider and he pulled Hongjoong towards him, "Then I'll be your Park Seonghwa." Both men giggled and Hongjoong let go looking at Seonghwa, "We'll be late for our jobs. Let's go."


	2. Another Navy Blue Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another box appeared. But this time, Seonghwa will say yes.

The dinner went smoothly and the couple is already preparing to go to bed. Hongjoong is currently brushing his teeth while Seonghwa is taking a quick shower. "Hwa?" Hongjoong called Seonghwa sweetly. "Yes?" Seonghwa turned off the shower and dried his body, soon he wrapped himself with a towel and went outside to see Hongjoong. "Tomorrow, can I go out once again with Yeosang? That's why I am kind of afraid that I can't be answering your calls or messages. Or maybe respond late," Seonghwa slowly approached towards Hongjoong and held his hand. "It's okay, Joongie. I won't mind, but please don't go home very late like last time. Promise?" Hongjoong smiled and nodded, "Promise." Seonghwa held Hongjoong's face and kissed his forehead, "Go to bed, I'll get dressed."  
  


The sun has risen and Hongjoong has awoken. He looked around and found Seonghwa, well he's not by his side that's why he thought he's in the kitchen. Hongjoong stood up and just like always, he took the towel and took a bath. He opened his closet and wore the best suit he had, and paired it with a simple yet eye-catching necktie. He also used different accessories unlike he usually used. Of course, he should look very good for this day. Once he went downstairs, he immediately found Seonghwa preparing their food, "I smell something fishy with my Joong." Seonghwa chuckled and Hongjoong smiled, "You cooked fish. It's obvious that you'd smell fish." He sat down in front of Seonghwa and started eating. Seonghwa sat down too and ate. The breakfast went by silently that they have found themselves inside the car while unknowingly. "Is there any problem Joong? Or are you thinking about something? You're not that silent." Hongjoong removed his look from the outside to Seonghwa. He held Seonghwa's hands and spoke, "Nothing much, Hwa. It's just work." Seonghwa nodded at Hongjoong and Hongjoong never let go of Seonghwa's hands for the rest of the ride. Hongjoong didn't like lying to Seonghwa. He and Yeosang won't go to work, they'll be setting up the surprise. Hongjoong is not thinking about work, he's excited for today. While there is Seonghwa thinking about bunch of things having his head loaded with questions. Well, _his_ Hongjoong doesn't usually wear those things or do those things.   
  


After Hongjoong dropped by, Hongjoong immediately texted Yeosang who was currently inside a convenience store. He found Yeosang eating at the corner, "Sang, where's Mingi?" Yeosang raised his eyebrow towards outside, the parking lot to be specific. Mingi was walking towards the door wearing his stylish outfit, wearing his favorite brands of clothing and shoes. "So that's the effect of being over with Yunho?" Hongjoong asked Mingi with a smirk. Mingi sighed and sat beside Yeosang. "Well, I'd support Yunho wherever he's happy. And if it's that with Yeosang, why not? I know Yeosang very well." The three giggled. Well the history didn't affect their friendship. After all, Mingi is still an understanding person, Yeosang is a thoughtful one and Yunho is a truthful one. Then there's SeongJoong to guide the three. They can't just let go of what they have built for the past seven years. "So anyways, let's go to the venue. I am very sure Hongjoong wanted to fly and go there." Yeosang nodded at what Mingi said and they all went there by Mingi's car. "So Seonghwa doesn't know anything about this right?"  
  


"Of course, Mingi. It's a surprise for him, why would we tell him?" Yeosang answered sarcastically and Hongjoong is just there at the backseat watching two of his friends. Anyways, he sent Yunho to go and distract Seonghwa so he won't think about Hongjoong that much and so that Seonghwa would go at the right destination later on. Hongjoong rested his head and started humming an unfamiliar tone, soon both Yeosang and Mingi shut up and the drive went by smoothly. Yeosang got a chance to look around and his imaginations wandered. He found himself thinking about what if he and Yunho were in the same situation like Hongjoong and Seonghwa? Who would propose then? He secretly smiled as he rested his head on the window. While there's Mingi, looking straightly at the road with things flying around his head. Some thoughts had flashed and he suddenly thought about how his life would go through now? Alone and single? Various thoughts and what if's was just there, roaming around Hongjoong, Yeosang and Mingi's head. Well I guess, that's what silence does. "We're here," Mingi's low voice made Yeosang and Hongjoong to sit up straight and fix themselves. Once they were inside, Hongjoong's eyes was filled amazement as he continue to look around. The way everything was prepared and the things was just at the place it is, it's just brilliant. Hongjoong looked at Mingi and asked, "Wow, who helped you with this?"  
  


"Me," A boy with brown hair appeared and everyone immediately got their eyes on him. The boy walked towards them and nodded, "You must be Kim Hongjoong?" He asked and it was followed by Hongjoong smiling. "Yes, how do you know?" The man smiled and chuckled, "Of course, I should know the person my brother is marrying." Yeosang and Hongjoong's eyes widened and they looked at each other before looking back to the man in front of them. "So, he didn't tell you? Okay, I'll introduce myself. I am Jongho, Seonghwa and Yunho's brother." Hongjoong nodded and looked at Mingi. "Jongho reached out for me telling me that he wanted to go and fix things with him and his brothers. He was away for a long time. Now, shall we start and settle few more things here?" Mingi and Yeosang fixed some random things there, decorations, chairs and other stuffs. While there's Hongjoong and Jongho preparing the food. "What are you planning later?" Jongho asked out of blue and Hongjoong fixed the garnish on the plate, "Just a sweet proposal for a sweet person like him. But I'd like him to always remember it."  
  


Soon, Hongjoong contacted Yunho, telling him to bring Seonghwa to where he is. Not long after, he saw a car parking from the outside and saw Yunho and Seonghwa coming out from that. The proposal won't just be the surprise, he guessed. But there's another surprise. Seonghwa went out of the car confused and just followed Yunho to where he is going. He's not familiar with this place yet. Yunho stopped in front of a door and opened it, a surprise welcomed both of them and their tears can't be held back. "Don't cry, hyung. Also you Yunho hyung, it's just me." Yunho and Seonghwa hugged Jongho as Jongho let of the hug, he held Seonghwa's hand, "Your fiancée is waiting, let's go." Jongho brought Seonghwa inside a room filled with different pictures hanging around. Since the first time he met Hongjoong, to their first date, their first anniversary, his first times with Hongjoong. The moments he has spent with Hongjoong was taken and captured, now in front of him. Seonghwa looked around the endless pictures everywhere and found a picture. He saw his picture around endless flowers and there's something written, _'My Seonghwa didn't needed flowers, he's the flower.'_ Seonghwa's eyes were filled with water and soon started dripping.  
  


He looked ahead and saw Hongjoong smiling at him. He slowly walked towards Hongjoong and Hongjoong held his hand. "I love you," Seonghwa whispered and hugged Hongjoong, "I don't know what do I do to deserve you, Joong but I love you." Hongjoong chuckled and let go of the hug. He wiped away his tears and held Seonghwa's left hand, he knelt down that shocked Seonghwa but he's just unbothered, taking another navy blue box from his pocket. "Seonghwa, I just wanted to tell you these things. Thank you and I love you. I may not be perfect and I may not give everything to you, but I promise that I will hug you so you'll feel my warmth if it's cold, I also promise that I will never let go of your hand, I will always be there to shine on you if it's dark and I promise to always and stay by your side. I know that it's messed up but," Hongjoong wiped away the tears flowing through his cheeks and he smiled, he's just having one of the most memorable things in his life, "Again, will you marry me?" Everything faded away except for Hongjoong, that's what Seonghwa sees. Even everything is blurry, he just and only sees his Hongjoong. His Hongjoong that's proposing right in front of him, "Yes, Joong. I will marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk byE hahA,,, let's just say WooSan's minding their own business pEEEEp

**Author's Note:**

> peep byE


End file.
